Exemplary embodiments relate to an electronic device, and more particularly, relate to an image displaying device.
With the advancement of the optical technology, image display devices capable of emitting images by a light have been developed. For example, such image display devices include a projector, a beam projector, a holographic device, etc.
Display using the emission of light-type images includes mixing and aligning lights. Upon mixing of lights, there are mixed lights having different intensities and colors. Upon aligning of lights, mixed lights may be controlled to be emitted to the same area. A light with a required color may be emitted from an image display device by mixing and aligning lights.
If lights are not aligned normally, not only a required color but also an original color of a light source are emitted from the image display device. This means that the quality of an image displayed by the image display device is lowered.